


Inverosímil

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada nunca había creído que llegaría el día en que faltaría incluso a clases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverosímil

Si dos años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho a Sanada que él no solo no iría a las prácticas del club de tenis, sino que además faltaría a clase y buscaría una excusa para no entrenar con su abuelo en el dojo, Sanada le habría castigado por perder el tiempo hablando sinsentidos.

Incluso si alguien hubiese insinuado algo parecido una semana antes, Sanada no le habría creído.

La disciplina era la base más importante para conseguir algo en la vida y él no estaba dispuesto a romperla sin ninguna razón.

El problema era que ahora tenía un motivo para contradecir todo eso y más, y cualquiera podría verlo, aunque quizás no comprenderlo, con solo ver el último mensaje que había recibido en su celular.

_«Aún con fiebre. Nos vemos mañana.»_

En cualquier otra situación, Sanada habría contestado con una llamada llena de preocupación y dependiendo de lo que escuchara al otro lado de la línea, quizás iría después de clases y de los entrenamientos, en la hora que tenía libre antes de cenar e ir al dojo, a visitar a Yukimura.

Los detalles que cambiaban todo era algo que no estaba en ningún mensaje.

Yukimura le había dicho días atrás de los planes de sus padres y abuela de viajar por unos días y que su hermana iría con ellos; y la gripe, que según el médico no era nada de que preocuparse, había comenzado luego de que ellos se fueran.

Eso significaba que Yukimura estaba solo y que por tercer día consecutivo estaría en cama, todavía sin recuperarse.

El primer día, el que Yukimura le avisara que iba camino al hospital lo había detenido de ir a verlo cuanto antes; y el segundo, la animada llamada de Yukimura lo había dejado con la esperanza de que él estaba en camino a recuperarse por completo, por lo que creyó en que se verían al día siguiente.

Pero eso no había pasado y que Yukimura solo le escribiese un corto mensaje era una mala señal; Sanada no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados un solo día más.

Por eso estaba ahí, ignorando todos sus deberes, y encima de todo eso había cometido el crimen de entrar a la casa de los Yukimura tras escalar la reja del jardín y abrir la puerta trasera, la cual solía permanecer sin llave debido a la mala costumbre de la madre de Yukimura.

No sin sentir culpa por ello, Sanada dejó sus zapatos y sus maletas junto a la puerta y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo sin hacer demasiado ruido.

El silencio en la casa lo inquietaba y le produjo un nudo en su garganta que no desapareció siquiera cuando llegó a la habitación de Yukimura y lo encontró dormido sobre el cobertor, luciendo intranquilo en medio de sus sueños.

Sanada corrió hacia él y con su mano comprobó su temperatura. Su frente no estaba tan caliente, mas Sanada no pudo tranquilizarse con eso y en cuestión de menos de un minuto fue hasta la cocina y volvió con una toalla de manos y agua helada para empaparla. Una vez lo hizo, la colocó con cuidado en la frente de Yukimura.

¿Qué más podía hacer por él?

Sanada no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, pues Yukimura abrió sus ojos y habló en un susurro ronco.

—¿Sanada...?

—Sigue durmiendo —ordenó Sanada de inmediato y estiró un brazo para apartar algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Yukimura, aprovechando que no corría el riesgo de despertarlo con ello.

Yukimura parpadeó, como si estuviese intentando enfocar su mirada en él, y tras unos segundos dejó escapar una risa sin fuerza.

—¿No sería una... holgazanería?

La broma hizo que una fugaz sonrisa hiciese aparición en el rostro de Sanada, mas el recuerdo de que él era quien estaba planeando comportarse como todo un holgazán por el día de hoy lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Pero aunque no le agradaba descuidar todas sus responsabilidades, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo diferente a cuidar a Yukimura.

—No.

Con movimientos lentos, Yukimura tomó la mano que Sanada no había apartado y la sostuvo cerca al tiempo que volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Aunque quizá Yukimura lo había hecho de manera inconsciente, Sanada se encontró sonriendo una vez más y se sentó al borde de la cama, dispuesto a permanecer a su lado hasta el final del día.


End file.
